A Good Goodbye
by Bridgr6
Summary: This is just a short story on how  I would like to believe  Mac and Stella said goodbye when Stella left for New Orleans.


Mac was sitting in his office thinking when he heard music start to drift through the halls of the lab. He sighed…Adam. He was about to get up when he heard the lyrics to the song.

_**Beth, I hear you callin' but I can't come home right now **_

Mac's mind immediately drifted to Stella and her leaving. He had said goodbye to her earlier that day and he was invited to say goodbye to her at the airport in thirty minutes, but he couldn't get himself to do it. He knew that watching her leave would be too much for him.

_**Me and the boys are playin' and we just can't find the sound**_

Mac tried to ignore the music as he signed more papers and checked more reports. He knew Danny, Lindsay, Don and Sid were all going to be at the airport to see Stella off, so why did he need to go.

_**Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you**_

He tried to focus on his work, but his conscience kept nagging him and his mind kept drifting off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stella stood in the airport with Sid and Don, waiting for her flight. Her heart felt heavy as she thought about leaving New York in less than an hour. She made polite small talk with Don and Sid, but she was really only waiting for one person. After a few minutes she saw Danny, Lucy and Lindsay walking towards her. They hugged and exchanged small talk and Stella kissed Lucy. Stella laughed with the team, but couldn't help, but feel the pain of missing the one person who was not there.

"Stel-he'll be here don't worry, " Lindsay said, as if reading her thoughts.

**I **_**think I hear them calling… oh, Beth what can I do?**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Mac tossed his pen to the side and pushed the papers away from him, he could no longer concentrate. He rubbed his hands against his face and closed his eyes, resting his elbows on his desk. When he looked up his eyes found a small picture on his desk. In the picture he and Stella were both wearing white lab coats, Stella had her arm around him and was grinning broadly up at him, while he smiled sheepishly at the camera. He smiled softly as he picked up the photo and leaned back in his chair.

_**Beth, what can I do?**_

Mac set down the picture and his mind drifted off again.

"_You know I don't need coffee grounds to see how lucky I am to have you in my life Mac_," Stella's words echoed through his thoughts and he felt his heart drop suddenly.

"Shit," Mac said as realized where he needed to be. He bolted up from his chair and grabbed his jacket, running for the door.

_**Beth I know you're lonely**_

XXXXXXXXX

Stella heard the first call for her flight and received more hugs and goodbyes from Don, Danny, Lindsay, Lucy and Sid. As she hugged everyone she couldn't help, but search the entrances for Mac. She sighed heavily and she could tell the rest of the team was wondering about him too. Was Mac going to come?

XXXXXXXXX

_**And I hope you'll be alright**_

It was raining as Mac got into his Avalanche and tried to start it, but it just spluttered and refused to start.

"Seriously? C'mon," Mac yelled exasperated and banged his hands on the steering wheel. He looked up and spotted a black and blue Ducati parked by a tree. Mac got out and recognized the owner as Detective Ramusi. Mac ran over to him.

"Hey, Eric! My truck won't start…could I borrow your bike? I need to get to the airport," Mac asked as Eric Ramusi turned towards him.

"Stella Right?" Ramusi said with a big grin.

"Yeah," Mac said.

"In that case it's all yours," Ramusi said, tossing Mac the helmet and keys. Mac hopped on and pulled the helmet over his head. He took off his jack and threw it on his trucks hood. He revved the engine and was about to take off when he heard Ramusi yell behind him.

"Go get her Mac!" he said, grinning broadly.

Mac hit the gas and pelted down the busy street, dodging in between cars and going as fast a she could. He was instantly soaked, but he didn't care, he had five minutes to get to the airport. He drove through the heavy, stop and go traffic and only stopped for stop lights. Three minutes later he arrived, soaking wet at the airport. He quickly stopped the bike and took the keys, running into the airport. He ripped his helmet off as people stared at him and carried it with him. He heard the final call for Stella flight and ran as fast as he could…he just prayed he would make it in time.

XXXXXXXX

'_**Cause me and the boys will be playin'…**_

Stella heard the final call for her flight and picked up her bags. Lindsay quickly gave her another hug and started to cry a little.

"I'll call Lindsay don't worry," she said and Lindsay laughed through her tears.

"I know you will," Lindsay said and Stella smiled.

Stella looked one last time for Mac, but when she didn't see him she turned and headed towards the entrance to her flight. As she took a few steps forward she heard her name being yelled. For a second she thought she was imagining it, but then she heard it again.

_**All Night…**_

"Stella!" she heard Mac's voice yell, getting louder. She turned around and watched as the rest of the team did too. She heard Sid laugh and clap as Mac came running towards them. He leapt over luggage and benches and didn't even stumble. He was soaking wet and was carrying a helmet in his hand. She set down her luggage and her face broke into a huge grin, as he came to a stop in front of her. She arched her eyebrow at the helmet in his hand.

"My Avalanche wouldn't start so I had to borrow Detective Ramusi' motorcycle," Mac explained, smiling. Stella laughed and she threw her arms around Mac. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feel of being in his safe embrace.

"You're soaking wet," Stella said laughing as his hair started to drip water on her cheek and face.

"That's what happens when you are out in the rain," Mac said and Stella felt his chuckle as it traveled through both of their bodies.

Mac kissed her on the top of her head and then pulled away from her and held her at arm's length.

"Go show New Orleans whose boss," he said with a soft smile.

"I will…you better call me or write to me Mac Taylor," Stella said smiling.

"Don't worry I will…mostly out of fear that Lindsay will kill me if I don't," Mac said.

"I heard that," Lindsay said from behind Mac. The team laughed from behind them and Stella heard the final boarding call.

"I better go before I miss my flight," Stella said as she put a hand on Mac's cheek.

_**All Night…**_

"You know you're always welcome back anytime," Mac said and Stella felt her eyes start to tear up.

"I know," Stella said and hugged Mac one more time.

"I'm glad you came," Stella whispered into his shoulder, so only he could hear.

"That's what partners do…they are there for each other," Mac whispered back, quoting her from a long time ago and Stella felt a tear roll down her cheek. Stella released Mac reluctantly and wiped her tears away. She picked up her luggage and started walking backwards, waving to the team. They all waved back, but her eyes mostly remained on Mac, who smiled and waved. She smiled right back and as she was right in front of the gate to her plane she saw Mac wink and she knew that everything was going to be alright. After all this wasn't the end…it was just a new beginning.


End file.
